Morning
by spectacal
Summary: [ One-shot Ed Winry interaction. ] Takes palce during Edward's automail surgery...blahblahblah, you get the idea :)


**author's note** this is gonna trigger a bunch of unhappy people, isn't it?  
I wrote this weeks ago. Honest. I just felt I should put it up here because it's a fanfiction, instead of keeping it all alone on the Forums.  
Remember- this is a one-shot. I don't plan to continue on with this, because I'm sure the idea has been done many-a-time. Incase you can't tell, this takes place during Ed's automail surgery.

To the people that are still waiting for the next chapter to Falling Up: I have off this Monday and today, so I'll try to write the next chapter and attempt to finish it up. Just wait a little longer, please :D

* * *

The ringing in the back of his head was very sudden, playing tune to the new warmth that layed over his face. The sleepy darkness lifted slowly, and Edward stirred with a small sigh. Ah, the few seconds before he realized why he was laying in Aunt Pinako's spare bedroom and the sudden rush of unbearable pain.  
Ed was awake, but didn't care to open his eyes. All he would see was another curtain of black, made by the damp rag put over his eyes to get rid of the fever. It wasn't helping; he was still shivering all the same. Squeezing the bedspread with his - thankfully - whole hand, Ed let out another sigh, this time more painful and forceful. He shifted his head over knotted hair to get closer to the sunlight shining through the window. He was careful, of course, because Winry and Aunt Pinako would have his head if he pulled at the wires snaking into his shoulder.

'Hmph...' The boy thought, making a face. 'Women...'

As if on cue, there was a soft creaking in the distance. Ed listened, but didn't move. Everything seemed so far away to him, the ache in his arm and leg creeping slowly around his body the more he came out of sleep. The creaking turned into footsteps, followed by a "Oh, shoot..." Finally, the footsteps paused, and the sound of a door opening echoed through the room. There was some clanking of silverware, and probably a piece of dinnerware shifting on a tray. Edward knew who it was, and he wasn't hungry, therefore staying perfectly still. As long as the other didn't try to change the rag, they wouldn't figure out Ed was playing Possium--  
The rag wasn't lifted, but Edward could feel the other standing near the bed. There was a "_Phew,_" and then they shifted and sat down. Ed listened closely for some more movement, but none came.

"Open your mouth, Ed." Came her voice, tender but demanding. He grumbled, but obeyed. Something warm met his lips, then slid down his throat, leaving behind a sweet trail on his tongue. Porridge, it must have been.

"How'd you sleep?" Winry asked politely, obviously not expecting a nice answer from the boy with one arm and two legs - one real and one made of metal.

"Not very well..." Ed replied, the sentence sounding like a drunken sigh. Another spoonful of Porridge hit his lips, wanting to get through. Ed shook his head as fast as he could manage. Something grabbed his nose suddenly, and he gasped for breath. Instead, he met the spoon of doom, and swallowed obediently. Through the rag, he could amost imagine that smug look Winry always gave.

"Well...there's good news at least."

"Yahoo." He answered sarcastically. Winry gave him another spoonful.

"Hmph! You ungrateful freak! I guess you won't be happy to know that your arm should be finished by tomorrow." Edward paused, before a smile graced his lips.

"Really?"

"Really." She said lightly. An uneasy silence passed between them, except for the clanking of Al outside in the yard with Den. Ed shifted a little.

"Hey Winry..." He said quietly. "...Thank you..." There was no answer, but rather a pause in her feeding. Ed could almost see her stunned face. He could feel himself flushing a little, too.

"It's not everyday you hear Edward Elric say 'thank you'. Is it going to be like this all the time from now on?" He heard her giggle, then set the now empty bowl away on the tray. A blinding light hit his eyes as the rag was taken away. Against the morning sun, he could see her smile against that pale, skinny face. Her light blonde hair was shining, with the hint of color that was which a pink headband. It matched her dress. Edward blinked a few times to get the left over darkness out of his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Oh...er-I doubt it...It's a once in a lifetime deal." He shrugged, but stopped midway when the wires tugged at his nerves. Winry grinned, sat the rag on the tray, then moved the back of her hand over his forehead.

"That's good enough for me..." She said, her tone dazed and drifting off while she examined his fever. "It's going down. And it's getting late...Granny and I should start soon..."

Ed made no comment. Instead he only stared at nothing on the floor. Winry stood there for a while, and then moved herself to the tray and picked it up. She slowly made her exit, Ed watched, clumsily opening the door and beginning to start out. Ed bit his lip, then called to her.

"Winry!" She stopped, and turned. "um...When this is all over, the automail and all...I'll buy you a wrench. A nice one." Time seemed to slow a little. Later in life, he would regret those words, for that wrench would end up being the one that gave Ed minor concussions. Ed watched as the last smile graced Winry's pink lips, and she showed her teeth.

"...I'd like that, Edward..." And made her leave, leaving Ed to his rising fever and maroon tinted checks.


End file.
